majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoshitsune Minamoto/@comment-26212962-20160427100014
THERE ARE ANIMATED SHORT SCENES IN YOSHITSUNE'S ROUTE. Yeah, in caps because they're actually really good, compared to the shit quality of the Majikoi S animated scenes. I sure hope that means they're considering doing a second anime with the clones, and this time that it doesn't suck. Anyway, against my judgment, I played Yoshitsune's route, and I liked it. The best way to describe it is that if you enjoyed Benkei's route, you'll also enjoy this one, as how the route develops is basically similar to Benkei. They start being friendly, then after some time they get close enough that they start going out, and it feels natural honestly. Unfortunately it's hard to describe a plot for this kind of route because there really isn't except for a small part, but I'll try my best. As all the routes with the clones, it starts after the party in S. Yamato is convinced to join S Class after being recommended by various people, and Tesshin also asks him to take care of Yoshitsune too and help her get used to everything. From this point, Yamato spends a lot of time with the Genji party except Seiso, and I loved those interactions. The clone party is probably the other only people Yamato would possibly call really close friends, and in this route you can see that beautifully. Also, there are a lot of interactions with the new character, Mogami Aki, aka Minamoto Yoshinaka clone. I like her, honestly, and as expected, she starts getting attracted to Yamato too. I still haven't done her small ending, but I wouldn't mind seeing it honestly. Aki and Yoshitsune ends up dueling several times in order to help Yoshitsune grow. In one of the occassions, I think they made a popularity poll, and after Yoshitsune wins with only 10 votes above Aki, she confesses to Yamato. As I've said, the scene really comes naturally after many previous interactions that you've seen before, and I personally liked it, though I wasn't expecting Yoshitsune to be so straightforward about it in the confession, compared to how indirect Benkei was in her own one. From this point, it's lovey-dovey stuff that will probably put a smile in your face sometimes. Also, Yamato realises that Yoshitsune forces herself to follow Yoshitsune's role (aka the hero), to the point that, when Yamato asks if her favourite food is apple, and then the real Yoshitsune Minamoto liked pinneaples, she would instantly change to pinneaples. So Yamato convinces her to take some part-time jobs to be a little more flexible about her thinking and not be fixated so much about that role. It doesn't last long the part-time scenes, and I'm perfectly fine because I didn't want drama nor serious stuff in it taking a lot of the route. In the end she decides to still follow her role as hero, but without sacrificing her own individuality. There's also a last challenge, a fight, between Yoshitsune and Aki that is animated in some small parts. You then learn what the Akatsuki plan is (oh yeah, M is Mogami Yuusai's, Aki's father, and they do no effort to hide this, to the point of being anticlimatic when revealing it a bit after the route starts WTF). Basically, I have no idea, but I think it's something like studying the clones for the sake of all countries, and Yuusai's turns her own daughter into a guinea pig for the sake of the happiness of the whole world, so everybody can get the benefits of the cloning. Once Yoshitsune beats Aki, she's convinced by Yoshitsune (who learns about the plan through Yamato, who learnt it directly from Yuusai) that she wants to stop being a guinea pig for this plan, so Yuusai respects her opinion as to respect her daughters happiness. Just to mention it better, he basically went ahead with this plan because she never said no, so now that she is unhappy about it she wants to respect her happiness. He's a really disturbing individual that wants to make the whole world happy, and as long as his methods don't make others unhappy, he would do basically anything to achieve this. Even Yamato's father considers him abnormal. Anyway, after the battle, Aki and Yoshitsune get even closer and the route ends... except it skips to Halloween, and after a H-scene and others, Yoshitsune tells Yamato that she realised Benkei is constantly drinking more because she loves Yamato, and because now he's Yoshitsune's boyfriend, well, she can do nothing about it. SO YOSHITSUNE ASKS YAMATO IF HE CAN LOVE BOTH BENKEI AND YOSHITSUNE AT THE SAME TIME. LOL, Yamato was like .................................?, wondering WTF she just said. And after this bomb... well, the route splits to Yoshitsune end and Benkei&Yoshitsune end (and it seems the second one seems to be the official direction the route goes, as they put a bit more things in that end so... ... ...). There's really nothing more to be commented. It felt like they forced a threesome just for the sake of having one. So conclusion, I am happy about this route. It really draws the good points of Yoshitsune, and you'll end up liking her a lot more. So far I was not disappointed. Now for Margit, which I'm a bit scared because I've seen the CGs and, well there's tons of H-scenes, so I hope it doesn't turn out like her route again, basically only sex. So yeah, there we go!!!!! ... After some time because I sacrificed university hours for this route. LOL priorities.